It is important to maintain proper humidity levels in a house especially during cold and dry seasons wherein the house is heated. As the house heats up the air in it can easily become dry. A wide variety of humidifiers have been utilized for conditioning air by increasing the humidity. There are several types of mechanical humidifiers. For example, steam humidifiers boil water and release steam and moisture into the air. These thus require significant energy for boiling the water. Impeller humidifiers utilize a fast rotating disk in combination with a comb to liberate large droplets of water and break the droplets into smaller diffusible droplets that float into the air. Ultrasonic humidifiers use a piezoelectric transducer to transform electrical energy into mechanical energy for generating a cool fog. However, water droplets in the cool fog generated by the ultrasonic humidifiers may allow white dust comprising small amounts of water born contaminants including minerals to precipitate onto the floor and the like, thereby creating a dusty white coating on horizontal surfaces. Further, too much moisture enforced by the ultrasonic humidifiers can cause mold to grow. An example of conventional type evaporative humidifiers uses a wick positioned in a water source, and a motorized fan positioned adjacent to the wick for blowing air onto the wick to aid in the evaporation of the water therein. The water migrates along the wick by capillary action and evaporates into the air. However, the wick can be breeding grounds for bacteria and can allow mineral deposits to settle over time if it is not properly maintained, cleaned and stored. Moreover, the fan requires electric power source for its driving, and may also cause irritating noises.